Dopplegangers in Camelot
by The Gov'nah Meets James Bond
Summary: Buffy and Giles accidentally fall into a portal one night during patrol & find themselves in Camelot. They are treated as royalty, & everyone seems to mistake Giles for Uther. What will happen in this "quest"? Eventually Buffy/Giles. Eventually Suspense


Buffy and Giles were patrolling together one night. They walked around the cemetery for about twenty minutes, when they came across an odd looking group of demons.

"That looks suspicious..." Buffy said, looking up at Giles.

"Yes, indeed it does..." Giles replied, nodding in agreement.

Buffy walked up to the group, clutching her stake, with Giles not far behind. As she got closer, she heard them chanting. Suddenly, a small purple circle formed in the ground, and grew bigger. Giles grabbed Buffy's arm to get her attention.

"That looks like some kind of portal..." He said, looking worried.

"I guessed as much." Buffy said, looking up at Giles.

"It's best we attack, but we must-"

Giles was cut off by a loud growl from one of the demons, who slowly turned towards he and Buffy. As this demon turned, the others followed, and made their way to Buffy and Giles. Buffy and Giles both backed up a little, noticing there was more demons than expected.

"Buffy, we can't fight all of them alone..." Giles said, glancing over at Buffy.

"_**The Slayer and her Watcher**_" The demons hissed, grinning.

Giles and Buffy backed further away, knowing they couldn't take on all the demons. Suddenly, and demon clasped Giles' shoulders from behind, and pulled him away from Buffy. Giles made a soft grunting sound as the demon did so, getting Buffy's attention.

"Giles!" She cried, looking at him nervously.

The demon threw Giles towards the portal that was almost his height now, but Giles caught himself, nearly falling in. He was then bumped my another demon, and fell back into the portal.

"No!" Buffy cried, diving in after Giles.

It felt as if she was falling through the portal. She despretley tried to make her way over to Giles, but didn't succeed. She reached out, only inches away from Giles' hand. She stretched as far as she could, finally grasping his hand. Buffy pulled Giles closer to her, and opened her mouth to speak, when a bright light flashed before her eyes. She covered her eyes with her free hand, and imagined Giles did the same. There was a loud thump as Buffy and Giles both landed hard on the ground. The impact left them both unconscious, in the middle of an open field.

Buffy woke up about 30 minutes later, her hand still clasping Giles' hand. She looked down at their hands, not minding at all, and leaned over Giles.

"Giles?" Buffy said softly. Giles didn't respond. "Giles, wake up" Buffy said, slightly louder,

Giles groaned softly, and looked up at Buffy "Where are we?" He said, sitting up.

Buffy helped him sit up, hand still clasping his, and her hand on his back. "I don't know... I was hoping you'd know..." Buffy replied, looking at him.

Giles instinctively took off his glasses, and began cleaning them. He realized they were cracked and tucked them into his pocket.

"Giles, can you even see without your glasses?" Buffy said, making a face.

"Yes, in fact I can" Giles said, glaring at her.

Buffy helped Giles up, and looked off into the distance, behind Giles. She saw what looked like a large Castle. A kingdom of some kind.

"I suppose we should try and find a way out of here..." Giles said.

"Uh, Giles... Look" Buffy said, pointing behind him.

Giles turned and looked stunned.

"Wow..." He said, looking at the castle.

"Any idea where we are now?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Actually, I believe we were sent back in time... To Camelot to be exact."

Buffy looked at Giles with wide eyes. "Are you serious? We're in medieval times with that King Arthur guy, and his servent Merlin?"

"Yes, I'm quite serious. And in this time, I believe it was King Uther, and his son Prince Arthur who ruled over Camelot. But, you're correct. Merlin is Prince Arthur's servant, and the most powerful magician in history" Giles said, with a slight smile on his face.

Suddenly, they heard hoof steps from behind them. Buffy and Giles both froze.

"Crap" Buffy muttered quietly.

"Halt. Who goes there?" The knight asked, jumping off his horse, and putting his sword to Giles' back.

Giles paused, trying to think of something to say. "Um..Well, I'm Sir Rupert Giles, and this is my... Wife... Lady Summers" Giles said, slowly turning to face the knight. He knew Buffy would hate him for saying she was his wife, but it was the first thing that came to mind. And Buffy was a rather odd name, especially in medeival times, so Lady Summers was the best he could think of.

"Are you friend or foe?" The knight asked.

Giles nodded once. "We are friend.. We mean no harm to Camelot..." Giles said, cursing under his breath as he stuttered.

"Why are you wearing such dreadful clothing?" The knight asked.

Giles looked down at his outfit, and realized it wasn't one generally worn in medieval times. "Um... Well, our kingdom was destroyed... And this was all we could find..." Giles said, knowing that sounded pathetic.

The Knight nodded. "So, you are royalty as well?"

Giles nodded quickly "Yes" He said.

The Knight bowed his head. "Forgive me for threatening you with my sword"

Giles nodded. "All is forgiven"

"Perhaps I could take you to get some appropriate clothing?" The Knight asked.

Giles nodded. "We'd be most grateful if you did"

The knight allowed Giles, and Buffy to ride on his horse while he walked.

The knight paused, and looked up at Giles on the horse. "Forgive me for asking, but, are you by any chance a decendant of King Uther Pendragon's? You look rather alike..."

Giles shook his head. "No, I don't believe I am..."

The knight shrugged, and nodded. "Alright..."

And the trio set off, towards Camelot.


End file.
